This Feeling
by EternalRose
Summary: A cute Tohru/Kyo fic. There was a faint blush colouring her ivory skin and her blue eyes had a slightly stern look in them. But man, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.


"Kyo, wake up!"

He didn't bother to open his eyes to see who that all too familiar anxious voice was. He knew who it was: his wife Tohru. It was their usual routine, she gets up, gets ready, wakes him up and cooks his breakfast and then he's have to begrudgingly go to work. Of course he was never really asleep, he just pretended to be so that she would come and wake him up. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of it.

"You're going to be late for work!"

Opening his eyes he saw her beautiful and slightly anxious face leaning over him, her chocolate hair melting over her shoulders. There was a faint blush colouring her ivory skin and her blue eyes had a slightly stern look in them. But man, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

It was worth waking up just to see her.

"Finally. You're sleeping in later and later every day," she told him in a much softer, calmer voice. There was still that chiding look on her face though, like she was telling a little child off. That made him grin.

When she turned to walk away, probably to go and make him breakfast his hand snapped around her wrist. She turned he head to look at him surprised. He merely smiled at her.

"Forgetting something?" he asked, his voice a little gruff from the tiredness.

For a moment a frown furrowed Tohru's brows and then she just laughed at him, reaching over to gently kiss him on the lips. It was momentary warmth that for Kyo seemed to last a lifetime. The feeling of her soft mouth closing over his was enough to preparer him for the day ahead so when she pulled away and left the room, he didn't mind much. There were plenty more were that came from.

He stretched as he climbed out from the comforts of his soft bed. The carpeted floor was soft and warm against his feet as he made his way over to his wardrobe to pull on his clothes: baggy jeans and a plain black top. He left his uniform at his workplace, which was as he'd always dreamed, his own Judo parlour. He loved it there. It was peaceful, quiet. If he was even a little bit stressed he could there and calm himself down. Then he would come home to the welcoming embrace of Tohru and everything would be complete. That would be his perfect day.

Everyday was just perfect.

Making his way downstairs the scent of eggs and rice ensnared his nose. Breakfast. And no doubt Tohru would shape the rice balls with funny faces as she always did, mostly for their little girl, Suki's, amusement, but still, he noticed it. He appreciated and loved all the little things she did; she was too selfless. He'd told her that countless times - did she listen? No. She would just laugh about how silly he was.

Kyo's lips tugged into a peaceful smile. There was no way to describe the surge of warrantable emotion at that moment; Tohru was seated at the table, spooning Suki her food. She was making aeroplane noises as well and Suki was laughing delightedly.

There they were. The reason that he woke up everyday feeling complete, whole. The sole reason that he even bothered to get up at all. His two beautiful girls that seemed to brighten up even the darkest, gloomiest days were he did in fact just want to bury himself beneath his covers and stay there. But with them here he never could; they gave him the strength to carry on. They offered him love without question and could make his heart warm by just being near him. That was all he needed: their gleaming bright presence in his life.

Often, he would just sit and watch them, thinking deeply. He could never put his finger on it, that surge of soothing warmth that filled him every time he so much as heard them laugh or saw the slightest smile curving on their mouths. He could never quite understand why his skin tingled at even the slightest touch or brush of a finger. What it was that he felt when he heard Tohru saying, in her usual kind, loving voice -

"Kyo, your foods getting cold!" she said, looking up at him with wide, knowing eyes. Her flowered apron was splattered with bits of food and tiny orange handprints - compliments of Suki's food covered hands. Even her face was covered in dots, but she didn't seem to mind at all; she was smiling. And it was a beautiful smile at that.

He couldn't help but laugh as he obediently made his way over. When he looked down at his food swathed plate, his heart leapt at the familiar rice balls with two peas for eyes and a lopsided pepper for a mouth. He couldn't find the right words to describe at that moment, in fact, he couldn't even begin to put it into words.

_What was that feeling? That warm, fuzzy feeling nestled in the pit of his chest, burning like a flame. Warming him._

He took a forkful and shoved it in his mouth, looking up at Tohru as he did. He saw the wide smile splitting her face and her eyes sparkling as usual. Her long tendrils of soft hair was pulled into a messy bun so that Suki didn't dirty it, exposing the creamy flawless skin of her neck and Kyo wanted to reach out and touch it. Her cheeks tinged with a rosy glow as she laughed melodically as their daughter splattered her food everywhere. Even he, too, found himself coupling her amusement.

Suki took after him with the liveliness - he was sure that she was going to be troublesome when she grew older. He was very much looking forward to that.

_What was that feeling? A sense of familiarity. A comfort. A security. The sense that as long as he was here, he was always home. He was complete. _

_What was it?_

Love, you idiot.


End file.
